Love, Torture, Hate and Admiration
by Deathbringer88
Summary: On the way to Rivendell Legolas an Nienna are separated. Now many, many years later they found each other and Nienna joins the Fellowship. Together they travel to The kingdom of Rohan were the meet King Theoden. Rohan is evacuated and every one travels to Helm's Deep. The Orcs attack the fortress and the war at Helm's Deep begins. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hello readers, this is my First Lord Of The Rings fanfiction. I want you to know all of it is mine except for the idea of the certain breeding pits I use that idea belongs to Elven Kat and you must ask them if you are able to use it. Anyway, I do NOT own LOTR sadly. But please ENJOY **

Aragorn-

Legolas, Gimli and I were walking when a cluster of riders appeared.

"Riders! What news from the Mark?" I asked

The lead figure turned and gestured for the rest to do so as well.

"What business do an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" she demanded.

The hooded figure flipped back their hood. It was an Elf and a very beautiful one at that. She had extremely long dark brown hair and dark fearsome eyes that showed no sign of any emotion that she may be feeling. A silver band sat on her forehead; it held a simple blue stone. I turned to glance at Legolas, he stood frozen in place.

"Legolas? What is it.?" I asked

"Nienna?" It was a name that he had never spoken before. It sounded relieved and confused on his tongue.

The Elven girl glanced in his direction. Her eyes widened

"Legolas? Oio naa elealla alasse'" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Nienna, cormamin lindua ele lle" he said smiling.

"Would anyone mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on?" Gimli asked.

"It has truly been too long Legolas. I welcome you and your comrades into the arms of Ranecch. We are the protectors." The female Elf said.

"Many thanks, my lady." Gimli said bowing slightly.

"You may call me Nienna for it is the name given to me by my ancestors." Nienna told them. "Come travel with us. Maybe you might find out things you need to know." She continued.

We travelled until we reached an abandoned castle.

"Alright Ranecch, we rest here for tonight." Nienna's voice was loud and clear.

We sat around a fire. Nienna started to look very dangerous in the orange flickering light. Her green eyes darkened.

"I shall be retiring early tonight." She announced and left to fin a spot to sleep.

Legolas-

I have finally found Nienna. But something seems different. She welcomed us and took us in. She hasn't spoken to me since though. After all of her men retired Aragorn decided we should too. I found a spot not too far from Nienna. I fell asleep watching her rise and fall as she breathed.

The faint scuffling sound awoke me. I slowly and soundlessly arose from the position i fell asleep in. I looked around and saw Nienna sitting cross legged on a rock talking to herself.

"He promised us no more darkness. No more time in the pits being touched by filthy bloody orcs and Uruk-hai. Saruman promised us we could be by his side when he and Sauron ruled over middle-earth. He lied to us! He broke his promise! We must destroy him!" Nienna spoke as if talking to another person but I realised she spoke only to herself. After her disappearance what had happened to her? And what kind of life did Saruman promise her in return for service?

I fought the urge to sit by her and wrap his arms around her as she curled up into a ball on the rock and sobbed to herself. I returned to my position and rubbed absentmindedly on my tattooed wrist


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own LOTR! Enjoy chapter 2 hope it clears up some stuff and answer any questions if you had them. If it doesn't either wait till the next chapter or PM me.**

Legolas-

We were awoken early morning and were ordered to get ready to leave. When we left I noticed Nienna up front riding on a white mare. Every time I tried to get closer to her the other protectors bloked my way.

"Legolas. Why is she so important to you?" Aragon asked. I looked at him why face filled with questions.

"I see the way your eyes have been searching for her these past few days." Aragon said I could hear Gimli smirk behind him. I exhaled.

"Long ago Nienna and I were betrothed and each others name branded on our wrists." I said pulling up my sleeve to show the blue calligraphy that bore Nienna's name.

"We were travelling back to Rivendell, my father, Nienna and I. When we were swarmed by orcs. I was knocked out and my father carried me the rest of the way to Rivendell. I awoke soon after and my father told me that the Orcs had taken Nienna. My father and Elrond forbade my to leave Rivendell to look for her. So I have been waiting for a quest for many many years to go out and try to find her. Now I have found her but something is wrong, she is not as she used to be. Something in her has changed." I told them with a heavy heart. Gimli didn't make a sound.

"You shall be with her again Legolas" Aragorn said.

"I hope so." I said.

Aragorn-

We took a turn into a forest.

"This forest is very, very old. It's filled with memory and anger." Legolas said.

Nienna rode up to us.

"The white wizard would like to speak with thee." She said.

I studied her face. It was indeed beautiful but just as Legolas said there was something not right about the look in her eyes. We followed her on foot as she took us deep into the forest. She stopped suddenly and got off her horse and knelt on the ground.

"I have brought Lord Aragorn, Prince Legolas and Master Gimli."

She announced. A white light erupted from in front of us.

"Saruman." I heard Gimli say.

Beside me Legolas lifted his bow ready to fire and Gimli raised his axe. I drew my sword.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," I whispered. "We must be quick."

Nienna rose and drew her own bow just as Legolas fired she fired and shot the arrow out of the air. She notched another arrow into place and aimed.

"Drop. Your. Weapons. NOW.!" She growled. I saw Legolas give her a worried look. "People these days have no respect." She muttered after we lowered our weapons.

"Hush Nienna daughter of Galadriel." A familiar voice said.

"My will is thy command master." She said lowering her bow. She walked over to a shaded spot on the ground and pulled out a small wooden flute and quietly began to play.

"Daughter of Galadriel." Gimli said in disbelief.

The light faded and the familiar figure of Gandalf stood before us.

"Gandalf." I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn-

Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Nienna, the protectors and I road to Rohan . At the doors of the castle we wear told to give our weapons in. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe, Legolas handed over his bow, arrows and a long hunting knife, I handed over my sword and a few daggers. Then the guard asked for Gandalf's staff

"You wouldn't part an old man from his walking Stick?" He said.

Beside him Nienna looked at him and he nodded. She then handed over her bow, arrows, a sword, four daggers, two long hunting knives, three spear heads and one small hunting knife. Gimli looked at her in shock.

"Where was she hiding half of that?" He asked stunned and I heard Gandalf give a feint snicker.

"She carries many many weapons to protect her men but mostly she believes she owes her life to me." Gandalf told them.

"Why does she think that?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"That is a story for another time." Gandalf replied.

Nienna walked ahead of us. Kneeling on the floor in front of the king.

"Theoden King of Rohan."she said keeping her head down. In front of her Grima smiled.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King!" Gandalf called.

The kings face was wrinkled and grey with age and his eyes looked hazy.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the King wheezed.

The dark-haired man hissed.

Grima Wormtongue was his name.

"A just question my liege," he said quietly to the King. "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him, ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf said. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm."

He pointed his staff at the greasy haired man's face.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried.

The guards ran towards us but Nienna withdrew a hidden blade and pointed it in their direction

"Take a step further I dare you for it will be your last." She snarled.

"Theoden, son of Thengel!" Gandalf called. "Too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me!"

He raised his hand towards the King.

"I release you from this spell!"

the King let out a horrid laugh that filled the room.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!" the King snickered.

With those words, Gandalf threw off his gray cloak, revealing the white robes beneath it. A white light shone brightly from him, Theoden shrank back trying to hide from the blinding light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said.

"If I go, Theoden will die," the King sneered.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf told him.

"Rohan is mine!" the King snarled.

Gandalf threw him down again

"Be gone!"

With a yell, Theoden lunged at Gandalf. The wizard hit him in the face with his staff, throwing the King into the base of his throne. Theoden slid to the ground moaning.

Suddenly the kings face regained colour and his eyes returned to normal, his hair turned back to normal and he looked around confused.

Theoden turned to face Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden murmured

"Your fingers would remember their strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said

Aragorn-

Grima approached Nienna,

"Lle nas vanima" he said, slowly walking around her. I had to hold Legolas back.

"Amin feuya ten' lle" she spat. Grima reached out and held her hair between his fingers

"such crude words from such a divine beauty." He said. It was getting harder to hold Legolas back. I noticed how Grima's eyes roamed her whole body and hovered over her chest. Legolas saw this and he struggled even harder. Nienna pulled out her long blade and held it to his throat slowly pressing it into his neck drawing a tiny drop of blood.

"I would cut your throat right here and now but I wouldn't want to dirty the floor." Nienna snarled.

After that the guards dragged Grima off to the dungeons.

"Make sure he is garded." Theoden said.

"Nienna will do it. She will not let him from her sight and if he tries to escape..." Gandalf said. Behind him Nienna made a motion with her blade. Theoden nodded.

"Very we'll." he said

Legolas-

all of us except Nienna gathered around the long table of the kings dining room.

"Gandalf I would very much like to know why Nienna thinks she owes you her life!" I demanded.

"Ahh." Gandalf said. "Well she thinks this because I rescued her from Saruman."

"You rescued her from the pits?" I asked.

"You know?" Gandalf asked his eyebrows raised.

"No but the other night I over heard her saying that He promised her no more darkness. No more time in the pits being touched by orcs and Uruk-hai. And that Saruman promised her she could be by his side when he and Sauron ruled over middle-earth." I said.

"Well Saruman did promise her to realise her from the breeding pits." Gandalf said a look of disgust on his face. Beside him Gimli chocked on his food.

"The breeding pits?!" He cried.

"What are the breeding pits?" Aragorn asked.

"They are horrid places were Orcs and Uruk-hai are produced. The woman captured from villages are taken here. I would rather not say what happened to Nienna in that place." Gandalf said sadly. I gripped the table in anger.

"Calm Legolas." Aragorn said.

"NO! FIRST NIENNA WAS RIPPED FROM ME AND I WAS FORBIDDEN TO SEARCH FOR HER! NOW I FIND OUT SHE WAS USED TO PRODUCE ORCS!" I yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TELLME TO CALM DOWN!"

I stormed out of the room.

"Leave him Aragorn the news is to much for him." Gandalf said


	4. Chapter 4

Nienna-

Gandalf had set me the task of watching over the maggot Grima. I am so going to get him for this.

Grima reached out his hand through the bars and touched my cheek.

"Do that again and I will cut your hand off." I snarled.

After about five hours of watching over Grima I was soooo ready to kill him. I sat down in front of the bars of the cell. I closed my eyes and opened them again and Grima was sitting right in front of me.

"I see it in your eyes." He hissed.

"What?" I snapped.

"The pain you have experienced shows in your eyes." He replied.

Grief overcame me and the strange feeling over came me again. It was affecting me more lately.

"Saruman hurt us." I wailed tears falling down my cheeks.

"Shhh." Grima whispered trying to comfort me.

"We must kill him! Break his bones ! Snap his neck." I yelled my voice growing horse and rough. At that moment Legolas walked through the door. He saw my tear stained face and then looked at Grima.

"You foul beast!" Legolas spat. "If you venture any closer to Nienna I will personally snap your neck."

"What is she to you?" Grima hissed.

"Stop!" I yelled jumping up before they could finish their battle.

"Nienna." Legolas said reaching for my hand. I yanked my hand away but he grabbed it again.

"Please let go Legolas. Please?!" I begged. But it was too late.

'_Legolas, Thranduil and I were travelling, on our way to Rivendell. Orcs came and surrounded us. Legolas had fallen out of my sight but as I was carried away by an Orc Thranduil caught my eye. He sat upon his horse holding his son in his arms. He looked at me with such an apologetic look. It was a look that said, I am sorry. Then he rode away in the direction of Rivendell. It was then I knew it was the last time I would see Legolas._

_The orcs carried me_ _to Isengard were I was thrown on the floor in front of Saruman, the white wizard._

_"And Elf?" He said looking at the lead Orc. "Tell me child where is it you hail from?" _

_"I am Nienna daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn I hail from Lothlórien" I said _

_"A child of Galadriel and Celeborn? How intriguing." Saruman said. "She hails from a strong and powerful line, she might be able to make strong and powerful Uruk-hai." He hissed. _

_"No please Saruman, please!" I begged._

_"Take her to the pits." Was his final words. _

_I was dragged down to the dark pits of Isengard. The air was hot and dry. I was thrown into a dark pit. I sat there not knowing what to do, when an Orc appeared out of the darkness. I closed my eyes and cried as the Orc touched me. _

_The next morning I was rudely awakened and dragged to another pit but this time it was bright and orcs were working there o produce weapons. I was roughly shoved onto my knees and my hands were bound behind my back. Another Orc approached me with a sword my body tensed. I felt a huge fist weave into my hair and yank up pulling my knee length hair up and with one swift movement my hair fell to the floor like autumn leaves. As soon as my bounds were cut, my hands flew to my hair. It was gone all gone, all around me the floor was littered with long brown hair now only just reached my ears._

_ The only thing I had left to remind myself of my family and my life before was the blue calligraphy that bore Legolas's name. _

_Everyday was the sane routine now, spend all night with orcs then spend all day alone. Today I have been in Isengard for about 5 weeks and slowly, slowly I began to loose faith and hope. I am never going to escape._

_Every now and then I catch a glimpse of Saruman, I catch his eye and I see they are filled with pity. I knew in my heart that he wanted to free me but I knew in my mind he never would. Sauron's hold over Saruman was too strong. You could see that Saruman tried to fight back but was rewarded with pain and suffering. _

_I have lost count on how many days I have been here. Everyday felt the same, except for today, today felt different somehow. Today I was allowed an hour above ground, away from the pits an the orcs and Uruk-hai. Saruman came to collect me this morning and he took me to the castle._

_"I am sorry child about your fate but it is not within my control anymore." He told me sadly._

_"I know. I see it." I replied. Saruman turned to me. "He won't let you release me no matter what." I said _

_"I know child. I am sorry." He said._

_"I ask for nothing more than what I have except I be by your side when Sauron and yourself rule middle-earth." I said shyly. _

_"And you shall." He replied. I had suffered a horrible fate, but Saruman's was worse. He was able to help everyone but Sauron controlled him like a puppet. _

_"Your hair has grown." He said. I smiled. A Uruk-hai stomped in, my time was up._

_"Until later" I whispered. Saruman nodded._

_Many,many, many moons later Gandalf the grey came a knocking. Saruman was happy to see a familiar face but unhappy with the news that the face brought. They talked about lots of stuff, things I didn't even understand but in the end it didn't matter Saruman wasn't happy and he ad Gandalf fought. This happened to be the day were I was to spend a hour above ground. Lately Saruman became more and more aggravated r was slipping further and further into Saruon's hold. He had been so impatient with me and he hardly wanted to talk any more. Now after he had thrown Gandalf the the floor. He readied his staff high above Gandalf's chest ready to strike. As he brought it down I threw myself at him. _

_"No. Saruman you are better than this." I pleaded. He momentarily stopped trying to fight Saruon's power. He turned and his staff came swinging towards me and made impact with my ribs I herd a definite crack as I was flung ini the opposing wall. I heard yet another crack as my head made impact with the wall and a warm wet sensation dripped down my face. Blood. _

_Saruman turned to me the look of surprise in what he had done written all over his face._

_"Nienna?" He said in disbelief. He took a step forward in my direction but was cut off by Gandalf. _

_"Don't you think you've done enough to her already Saruman?" Gandalf said. The last thing I saw was the horrified look on Saruman's face. I couldn't see straight and my vision turned black. I was unconscious._

_I awoke again what seemed like months later. Gandalf was by my side. _

_"H-how long have I been asleep?" I asked. _

_"Not long, about an hour." Was Gandalf's reply. "Your body and mind were exhausted." _

_After that I travelled with Gandalf for many moons. I taught myself to fight and Gandalf taught me a little bit of magic to help me in battle. At night my dreams drifted to Legolas and how things used to be. But lately I haven't dreamt a thing. My mind has been travelling back to Isengard and sometimes I got this overwhelming feeling in my mind and body that I would start crying and talking to my self as if another person. Isengard has taken its toll on me. I told Gandalf about this feeling but he didn't know how to cute me of it. We tried so many things and it was starting to tire Gandalf out._

_"I found a new way maybe it might work?" He told me._

_"No Gandalf. No more. This is my burden to bare you need not share the weight." I said._

_"Nienna..." He began, but I didn't let him finish._

_"NO!" I yelled at him. He drew back in surprise. "No more Gandalf." I said. _

_Today I walked through the forest alone. Gandalf left a few days ago. It was up to me now o protect myself. I came across a group of men wearing armour. _

_"What is your business here?" A nearby man asked._

_"I have nought business here but I wish to accompany you on your trip." I said looking him dead in the eye.a man, the captain emerged and walked up to me._

_"Can you fight?" He asked._

_"Better than most." I replied. He laughed._

_"A woman, a good fighter?" He laughed. I pulled out my bow._

_"If I cannot shoot better than you I will leave but if I can I will join you as your new captain." I said._

_"Deal!" He said. Oh how he was in for a surprise._

_Behind e me I could hear feint whispers of, 'she'll never make it.'_

_The captain took position. He pulled back his bow it was a well crafted bow. He fired and his arrow hit straight and true. Behind us the men erupted in huge cheers. I took my position and raised my evenstar bow. My bow was given to me from my mother it is silver in colour and shines pure like our evenstar. I notched an arrow into place and pulled back. I exhaled and released. My arrow flew through the air and hit the captains arrow cutting straight through it and hitting the target. I turned and saw the shocked faces of the group I now call the men, the protectors of middle-earth._

_I have been leading the protectors for many years now. I was so shocked when I stumble across Lord Aragorn, Master Gimli and Legolas. Oh how I missed him! It was like I was dreaming. But of corse he most likely doesn't love me any more, after all I have been gone for almost a few hundred years and he has most likely found a mate long before we were reunited. Now Gandalf is back and I have Legolas with me I am almost complete. All I need is my mother and father. Or for Legolas to somehow fall in love with me. Not gonna happen. Now I am stuck watching over this disgusting creature called Grima Wormtounge and if he says in more thing to me I will cut out his tongue_. '

Legolas let go of my hand.

"Nienna? I do love you and I always have and alway will. To me you are the sun, the moon and the stars." Legolas said. I was at a loss for words.

"Legolas I-I thought that you wouldn't love me because of what happened in Isengard." I said tears running down my face. He stepped closer to me, wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn-

I haven't seen Legolas since he stormed out of the hall. He does truly love Nienna. What happened to her was a horrible fate. No wonder she has changed. But now Gandalf is leaving,

"Look for me on the third day when the sun rises, look to the east." He said before leaving.

"Nienna, take your men to Helm's Deep, their presence will give an advantage to Rohan." He said. She nodded. Then hugged Gandalf goodbye.

"I will see you soon." He said as he road away. Nienna and Legolas stood at each others side hand in hand.

"They are with each other again Gimli." I said. "They have found each other."

Nienna-

today we leave for Helm's Deep. Legolas and I rod side by side, until Gimli started complaining about walking. I helped him into my horse and walked beside him. He started chatting about dwarf life and about dwarf women.

"You don't see many dwarf woman nowadays." He began. "Because we are so alike in appearance and we talk alike most dwarf woman are mistaken as dwarf men." Behind me I heard Aragorn mumble "it's the beards" and I couldn't help but laugh as the mental picture of a female dwarf with a beard entered my mind. My laugh echoed in the silence around us. It sounded happy which is a change for me. As Gimli kept chatting I quietly snuck glances back at Legolas. He was smiling a bright beautiful smile. Suddenly Mu horse rose up and sprinted as fast as it could up to the front. Gimli was yelling at it to slow down, Maein (my horse) threw Gimli off and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

""It's alright! Nobody panic! That was deliberate! It was deliberate!" He said even though no one even glanced his way when he had fallen. I was laughing so hard when he walked up to us muttering about how Dwarves and horses don't mix.

"Maein, hud na to'nfa" I called Maein came thundering back to us his mane flying in every direction.

"Never have I heard such words. What language are you using?" Aragorn asked.

"The language of the earth." I replied. "So few can speak it that no one remembers what it is." Aragorn looked at me intrigued.

"Can you teach me?" He asked

"Naer un toro." I said, he looked at me confused. I laughed. "It means if it pleases you.

"Naer un toro." He whispered to himself.

"Yes, but remember Naer is if it. Baer is, is it. It always confuses people." I said.

So I spent a while with Aragorn teaching him the language of the earth. He was learning fast.

"Baer nakuru?" I asked him.

"Is it much further." He translated.

"Good. You are a fast learner." I told him. I then returned to my place next to Legolas. He smiled and kissed my lips. It was the best feeling I have ever felt in all of my years. This was a thousand times better than when we first kissed. Maybe it was because I had been away from him for so long.

We have been travelling for many hours and things are starting to get suspicious. It wasn't like Saruman to leave hundreds of people to travel without being swarmed by orcs. I rose ahead of everyone and stopped suddenly, my bow raised and arrow ready. I let it go and it hit the target.

"What was that?" The king asked.

"A scout." I replied a grim look on my face. "Get your men ready." I told him. I gathered the protectors,Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas also along with the king's men. "Lle desiel?" I asked my men. They all nodded. "It i unlike Saruman to only send a few counts there are more that will attack as soon as we get close enough. Be ready" I said.

We road on and just as I suspected we were swarmed by Orcs and other vile creatures from Isengard.

"Legolas!" Gimli yelled. Legolas turned. "Five." He said smiling.

"I'm on seven." He said, gimli's smile faded. I let lose a volley of arrows all of them hitting the target. "Can I join?" I called out to Gimli.

"Of corse."he yelled. "If you can catch up."

"Says the dwarf who is only on seventeen." I called back.

"What are you on then? He asked.

"Forty-two." I replied. He roared.

"I will not be beaten by a pointy eared female!"

"I will chose to not take that to offence." I muttered. There were to many orcs and they were getting to close so I switched to my hunting blades. They were better for close distances. In a matter of time I had gutted five orcs, decapitated 12, diced 3, chopped 7 and stabbed countless. But in the end my total was up to one hundred and seventy-three. Beating both Legolas and Gimli but approximately 42.

"I win." I grinned and hugged Legolas.

"Yeah well next time I won't go as easy on you." Gimli grumbled. Legolas and I both laughed.

I stopped laughing immediately,

"Where's Aragorn?" I asked wide-eyed with worry. I ran to the last place I had seen him, a ledge covered in sticky Orc blood. I searched franticly finally slumping down in defeat. In front of me came a disgusting chocking noise and I saw that it came from a dying Orc.

"Where is he?" I yelled grabbing the Orc by the chest plate and shaking him.

"He took a fall." He laughed. I felt my face fall. I grabbed my blade and slit the Orcs throat. Behind me I heard Gimli gasp.

"Maein, hud na to'nfa" I bellowed. Maein bolted up next to me. "Maein sur ru as de fa. Pah naj hud na to'fa." I whispered. Maein flung his head from side I side then ran off.

"Let's go now." I said.

"But what about Aragorn." Gimli asked.

"He will be with us soon." Was all I said before jumping onto a brown horse with Legolas.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas-

We had been at Helm's Deep for a few hours and still no sign of Aragorn. Nienna seemed calm enough though so I decided not to worry as much. I sat down with her and we talked and kissed. I was the happiest elf alive. I seriously don't know how I lived without her all these years.

The doors were flung open and a soaking wet slightly bleeding Aragorn walked in. I walked up to him.

""Le abdollen."I said. Laughing we embraced each other in a manly hug. "You look terrible."

Gimli then ran up and almost tackled him to the ground. Last to approach him was Nienna. She hugged him.

"Your horse. He found me." He said confused.

"The language of the earth has many advantages." She said smiling. Then the sound of a horn rang clear an true.

"That is no Orc horn." I yelled running down to the gates. "Open the gates!" I commanded. They opened and rows and rows of elves marched in. Lead by Lord Celeborn.

"I believe there once excited an alliance between the Elves and the King of Rohan." He said. I walked up to him.

"Nae saian luume'." I said.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle" he replied. His eyes wandered around the men of Rohan, he stopped suddenly. That's as when I figured out he had noticed Nienna. His daughter.

"It cannot be." He whispered. She turned and their eyes locked. She stood there mouth open.

"Father?" She said breathlessly. They both ran and she flung herself into his arms.

"My child, how I have missed you so." He said his voice sounded as if he was on he verge of tears.

"And I have missed you too father." She said.

"Where have you been?" He asked. Nienna's face fell.

"I cannot explain but I can show you." She said holding her hand out. Celeborn took it gently. I had seen what he is seeing now and I know what will happen.

After a few second Celeborn released her hand.

"Nienna? My child I am so sorry." He said, tears were now running down his face. "When this war is over will you travel home with me?" He asked.

"Of corse!" She replied. In the distance another horn blew.

"And so it begins." Nienna whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas-

"You could've picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled. We were lined up against the wall, my father, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and I. Us elves had out bows ready in hand, the feint glow of my bow light up the small area in which we stood.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping up and down just to catch glimpses of the battle beneath us.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas replied grinning. For a second Gimli stood there then he opened his mouth to reply but Legolas was already not facing him.

Beneath us the Uruks began to bash their spears an weapons into the ground. On the walls of the fortress the soldiers drew their bows and swords. Out of nowhere, an arrow flew from the hold of an old farmer and buried itself into one of the Uruk's necks.

"Dartho!" Aragorn yelled.

Our opponents stopped their banging and the Orc that had been hit fell to the ground dead. With a huge shout from the lead Uruk the army began to charge towards the walls of the fortress.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas shouted. His own bow ready for fire.

"Hado i philinn!" Legolas yelled.

The elves all at once released their arrows and I watched as they flew and hit straight and true. But our bows won't be much help any more because they are raising heir ladders.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn yelled.

"Finally!" Gimli bellowed raising his axe. A particularly ugly Orc approached him and he swung hi axe lodging it deep into his face. Hundreds of Orcs swarmed the walls of Helm's Deep, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gimli pummel yet another Orc.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli shouted.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back to him.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled.

"To bad then Gimli because I am easily out scoring both of you." I laughed.

"By how much?" Gimli asked.

"In total I got 72 so by about 55." I replied. Another Orc came running towards me. "It's a shame" I said plunging my sword deep into his chest, "you looked very enthusiastic." Beside me I heard my father laugh. And so the battle went on but in the end we weren't as successful. Aragorn stood fighting and commanding, someday he will make a great king. Then an Orc wielding a blazing torch came sprinting down trying to reach the waterways.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas fired, the arrow hit the Orc in the neck but he pushed on. Legolas kept firing but the Orc was one string demon. In the end he flung himself into the waterways. I felt the ground beneath me shake, the rise and fall. As if in slow motion the wall exploded.

"Pull back! Retreat to the fortress!" Theoden commanded. We all retreated and stayed in the fortress. The men holding the doors back.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden said in defeat.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn shouted at him.

"Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said.

"For death and glory," Theoden agreed.

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn added.

"The sun is rising," Gimli rushed to the windows. The sound of a horn blew and the men cheered for Gandalf as he came charging down followed by a few hundred men.

We gathered together, Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Celeborn, Gandalf, Legolas and I. We mounted our horses and on the count of three the doors were open. We all rode out together and fought side by side. I swung my sword at a very nasty looking Orc.

"Thats two hundred and thirty five, about thirty thousand to go." I called. Beside me my father hacked at any Orc that was within a meter radius of him. On my other side Gimli hit an Orc in the stomach with the butt of his axe the he kicked him off the side if the ramp were he fell and snapped many of his bones, killing him instantly. I turned and saw an Orc with an axe running towards ^*Gandalf*^ who ha his back turned. It was then that u knew it was either watch the ones you love die or die protecting the ones you love. I chose my second option. Right at the last second I jumped in the way of the swinging axe. It hit my chest with a thump. I felt the cool sharp metal on my skin as it plunged into my chest. The whole world seemed to slow as I fell to the ground, as I hit the ground everything stopped even the looked down at me his face frozen with shock. My father Celeborn stopped fighting and turned I see why Gandalf had stopped but when he saw me lying in the ground with an axe in my chest he fell. He literally fell onto his knees at my side.

"Nienna my child!" He cried.

"Father?" I whispered to him.

"Yes my child?" He asked.

"I love y-you." I said tears running down my face.

"I love you too Nienna." He whispered kissing my cheek. He then placed his arms underneath my body and carried me back to the castle.

"I'll be alright." I said to Gandalf. He wiped a tear away from my face and nodded.

Legolas-

At the sound of the horn the battle was over. The remaining orcs fled and the dead ones burnt. I searched for Nienna but found that both she and Celeborn we missing. I flung the castle doors open and found Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, Gandalf and Celeborn huddling in a circle around a table.

"Where is Nien..." But my sentance stopped their. On the table was Nienna. An axe embedded into her chest and blood covered most of her body. Celeborn was slung over Nienna crying his heart out. I stood frozen.

"Nienna?" I called quietly.

"I am here Legolas." She coughed softly.

"Do not speak for you will tire yourself out." I told her. But she shook her head.

"Gandalf, I love you and I want to thank you for rescuing me because if eel that I have not thanked you enough.

Aragorn, I am sorry that I cannot finish teaching you the language if the earth. You are a loyal and loving friend. I love you.

Gimli, I still won. But I am not sure what use it would be to me now. I want you to know that I love you and you are one of the most kindest beings I have ever known. You made me laugh for the first time in a very long time.

Theoden, you tried so hard I protect your people. I respect that. May you live a long and joyous life. I

Father, tell mother that I am sorry and that u will not be returning. I guess now I will never be able to return home with you. I love you so much father and words cannot describe the feelings I have for all of you.

And Legolas, I love you so, so,sooooooo much and I am sorry that I could not spend the rest of my days with you. Do you remember that time under the apple tree? When we fought and I pushed you into the lake?" She said laughing. "T-that was one of the best days of my life. In fact everyday I spent with all of you was the best. I love you all." She cried.

"Will you be with me when the sun rises?" I asked her tears running down my face.

"I will always be with you." She said breathlessly. "Gandalf, g-give this t-to him." She stuttered. Gandalf nodded he knew who she meant. "I-I feel so cold." She said. Her breath was slowing and was coming in small puffs. "Kiss me Legolas." She said. And I did. Our kiss was beautiful but sad. I felt her lips grow cold under mind. We parted and she slumped into my arms. "I-I L-lo-ve y-." She exhaled and stopped moving before she had finished her sentence. For the first time in my life I cried freely at my loss. And Celeborn slumped over his daughter again crying. His men tried to pull him away gently so they could move her but he yelled and pushed them away. This was his daughter and he will cry if he wants to.

We all travelled to Lothlórien in silence. When we arrived we were fretted warmly but then when they noticed Celeborn's sad and tired face they stopped and gathered around us watching. We took Nienna's body up to Galadriel's home. She dashed forward to embrace her husband but retreated in shock at her daughters dead body. Galadriel cried and grieved over Nienna for a long time. I shared her pain. Inside I felt dead. Nienna's death had me dying inside.

A day later everyone including Theoden,my father, Elrond, the fellowship and Celebrìan, Nienna's sister had gathered by the river Nienna's body lay in a small silver boat. She had been washed and cleansed from the blood and her hair was brushed into long curls. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. Each person in Lothlórien placed a flower in the boat covering Nienna. On Celeborn's command the boat was lit in fire and pushed out into the water. I watched as the remains if the boat sank into silence.

My Nienna was gone and now I was left alone. But I promise that again someday we will be reunited.

Saruman-

I walked into the hall and there on the table was a letter.

'Dear Saruman,

I know that you are sorry for what you did. And I am sorry too. For leaving and for never saying goodbye. I know that Saron controls you and you were unable to free me, but I do not want to kill you. I actually pity you. I wish I could see you once more but I am afraid my time is up. I ah e asked Gandalf to give you this letter in my place. I will see you in another life.

Love,

Nienna.'

From behind me Gandalf's voice said "she has passed on." I looked behind me but Gandalf had vanished. But it didn't matter Nienna is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear wonderful readers,

I hope you enjoyed Love, Torture, Hate and Admiration. It wasn't much but secretly I love this story the most out of all the ones I have ever written. To me it worked out rather perfectly. And now for a weird question, do you ever write something and then it plays in your mind perfectly like a movie? I do and did with this. This story is like wearing my heart on my sleeve. It is personal and in my opinion beautiful. I hope all you readers out there agree or feel the same way. Also if you don't like this story say so but don't be rude. You are all entitled to your opinion. I never be rude in my reviews and I would hate to have rude reviews with my own work.

Anyway. I dedicate this story to:

My loving imagination, for not melting down on me and getting me through.

And to Elven Kat, you are a fantastic writer and you inspired me so much. I wish for noting more than such talent as you behold.

Thank you,

Deathbringer88.


	9. Chapter 9 PLEASE READ!

I will soon be posting a sequel to Love,Torture,Hate and Admiration it is called: Loving Memories.


End file.
